iskarifandomcom-20200214-history
Lirabel
Lirabel is a close friend of Roa and Jas's wife. She serves as a royal emissary between Firgaard and the scrublands. Appearance Lirabel is pretty with curly, glossy black hair that cascades down her back.The Last Namsara, Chapter Forty-One She has large eyes, a heart-shaped face, and a gentle mouth.The Last Namsara, Chapter Forty-Two Personality Lirabel is fiercely devoted to her friends, and she provides a great deal of emotional support to Roa. She is self-conscious of her status as a ward, and it is because of this status that she pretended not to be in love with Jas, believing that his family would see her courtship with him merely as a ploy to elevate her status. Biography The Last Namsara Lirabel makes her first appearance at New Haven during Dax and Roa's wedding reception. Jas looks on as she dances with two other girls, and when Asha suggests that he ask her to dance, he balks and instead again asks Asha to dance.The Last Namsara, Chapter Forty-One When Asha sees Torwin leave the festivities looking hurt, she asks Lirabel if she will dance with Jas. She shyly accepts, and he steps toward her.The Last Namsara, Chapter Forty-Two Lirabel, Saba, Roa, Essie, and Asha take the tunnel into the city. Lirabel is armed with a bow and arrows, and she uses fire arrows to illuminate the path through the tunnel. Asha splits off from the group while the rest of them head for the gate.The Last Namsara, Chapter Forty-Six The Caged Queen Roa and Lirabel have been best friends since childhood. When a pair of voices approach Roa and Dax's room, Roa assumes that they belong to Dax and another girl. She leaves to sleep in Lirabel's bed, as she has done many times since Essie's death,The Caged Queen, Chapter Two but when she awakens, Lirabel's bed is still empty.The Caged Queen, Chapter Three Roa notices that since becoming royal emissary, Lirabel has been avoiding Jas. Lirabel accompanies Dax, Roa, and the rest of their entourage on the journey back from the scrublands to Firgaard. She and Jas leave the fire within a few minutes of each other. After the sandstorm, Roa finds her vomiting. Roa later overhears her tell Dax that her last cycle was eleven weeks ago, much to Dax's shock. Roa construes this to mean that Dax cheated on her with Lirabel and that Lirabel now carries his baby. Lirabel becomes very concerned about Roa's behavior, although she is not privy to Essie's current situation. She and Roa reconcile as Roa weeps in her arms. Dax reveals that the baby Lirabel carries is not his, but Jas's. He has been assisting them in concealing their relationship and slipping away to spend time together. Roa is incredulous, but Dax explains that although Lirabel has long loved Jas, she feared that his parents would view her pursuit of him as an endeavor to advance her status, as she is merely a ward of the House of Song. At the end of the book, Jas and Lirabel finally wed and await the birth of their child. References Category:Females Category:Scrublanders Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:House of Song